


of music and late night frights

by changsub (raindecaysdawn)



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindecaysdawn/pseuds/changsub
Summary: Someone screams like a banshee from behind him, and Hyunsik’s binder slips from his hands, landing on his left foot with a loud thud.





	of music and late night frights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever (I'm writing this at 1am, plus English isn't my first language), please forgive me for any mistakes. Also I'm writing because there aren't enough btob fics in the world.

Hyunsik tiptoes down the hallway so he doesn’t disturb the seniors (God bless whoever pisses off Sunggyu when he’s studying late). Quietly, he slips into the piano room and closes the door. He’s so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the lights are on.

Someone screams like a banshee from behind him, and Hyunsik’s binder slips from his hands, landing on his left foot with a loud thud. Heart racing, Hyunsik turns around to confront the screamer. A boy with outrageously orange hair stares back at him, eyes comically wide. 

“You scared me,” orange boy whines. “Don’t you know how to knock?” His features are contorted into a dramatic expression of shock, eyebrows skyrocketing. (Hyunsik’s not even sure how anyone can have such control over their facial muscles.)

Clutching his chest, Hyunsik plays along. “You gave me a larger fright. who screams like that at night?”

Orange boy scowls. “I was here first.”

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Hyunsik gives his poor foot a massage and picks his binder up. “You’re not in my year, you’re not even supposed to be using this room. what if you get caught?”

Right on cue, Sunggyu pulls the door open with vengeance. “Who the hell was screaming? Jung Ilhoon! You’d better give me a good reason why you’re in the upperclassmen music room.”

Orange Boy (Ilhoon, Hyunsik figures. It’s a nice name.) stares at the ground in silence as Sunggyu plants his hands on his hips, glaring menacingly.

“It’s my fault, I’m working with Hoonie on a new piece for the school festival. I brought him here.”

Ilhoon’s head shoots up, and Sunggyu cocks his head confusedly. Hyunsik’s surprised himself. 

“Is that true, Ilhoon?” Sunggyu questions, already looking worn-out.

Ilhoon gives an innocent smile. “Yes, i’m working with Sunbae-nim on something.” He bows his head a bit. “I’m sorry for violating rules.”

Sunggyu sniffs disapprovingly. “Hyunsik, make a request before bringing him in next time. I look forward to your song.”

Hyunsik and Ilhoon keep their heads bowed until Sunggyu leaves the room, letting out sighs of relief as the door swings shut. “Really, Hoonie?” ilhoon looks like he’s trying hard not to laugh, lips quivering. “That’s the best you could come up with, Sunbae?”

Hyunsik sighs. “This would’ve been more convenient if I’d known your name earlier.”

Casting him a weird look, Ilhoon coughs. “Never mind that, we need to come up with an actual song for the festival now! Or else Sunggyu will keep breathing down our necks.”

For a moment, Hyunsik thinks. “it’ll be fine, we have months.” Glancing over the room, Hyunsik sees Ilhoon’s music sheets and note paper spread out on a desk. “You write music too?”

Ilhoon’s skeptical expression softens. “I just started out, don’t expect too much,” he warns. Moving aside on the piano bench, he motions for Hyunsik to sit next to him.

Ilhoon starts playing a piece, humming a faint melody. Ilhoon’s ears are red, so Hyunsik shoots him an encouraging smile. He continues performing steadily. After a minute, Ilhoon stops. “That’s all i have at the moment,” he mumbles shyly, turning slightly to see Hyunsik’s reaction. 

Hyunsik’s impressed. he tells Ilhoon that, and Ilhoon’s whole face turns endearingly pink. “You’re pretty good for a bratty kid with orange hair,” Hyunsik jokes, trying to lighten the awkward mood.

Ilhoon’s annoyed look is back, but he’s trying not to grin. “I look good in orange! At least my face doesn’t look like it’s going to break apart when I smile.” He turns back to the piano, pink still dusting his cheeks. 

Hyunsik gives him another one of his killer smiles (with his eye-smile and all, he’s been told it’s very effective) and begins to play. Maybe working together would be fun, he thinks.

(Hyunsik agrees very much that Ilhoon looks amazing in orange.)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are very welcome :D


End file.
